In data processing, interacting with a user interface involve user decisions as to how to reach a desired outcome of such interactions. Typically, a user may go through multiple steps of using available user interface controls (e.g., provided by a user interface of an application, such as a browser) until the desired outcome may be reached. Often, the user may not know or anticipate the results of the user interface control-related actions until she actually uses a particular interface control. As a result, the user may not be able to make informed decisions about the expected results of selecting particular user interface controls. Accordingly, unexpected results or errors may occur as a result of such user interface control selections that may negatively affect the user experience with a particular user interface.